


one, two

by doitforthecarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alastair's love language is trusting you enough to be a little shit around you <3, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Thomas' POV!, Title is from 1 2 by mxmtoon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitforthecarstairs/pseuds/doitforthecarstairs
Summary: Thomas didn’t think he could love Alastair even more.February 28: romantic pairing
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Chain of Iron countdown





	one, two

**Author's Note:**

> Physical affection is weird, but I hope I made these two justice! Here are some crumbs of Domestic! Thomastair 😌

If there was one thing Thomas was sure of, it was that he didn’t want to stop holding Alastair.

Unfortunately, the heat in the fireplace was dying, and he had to stand up to add fuel to it. It was a wintry morning in their home in London. Though Alastair claimed the cold annoyed him, Thomas loved having an excuse to hold him under the blankets. He suspected Alastair felt the same.

Thomas could feel a pair of dark eyes on him as the flames shone brighter. His voice cracked, “What’s on your mind?” 

Alastair got up and walked towards his lover, his hair messy from laying down in a way Thomas would never get tired of.

“Just wondering— do you remember our first date?”

“Second date.” Thomas corrected, remembering their stolen moments in Paris.

“Second date.” Alastair smiled, and Thomas thought his heart might just explode. “I pulled you to a corner and leaned in to kiss you, and you looked like you were about to jump off a bridge.” He chuckled at the memory.

“I didn’t want to assume it was a romantic date!”

“Oh, so you thought it was a platonic date?” Wrapping his arms around Thomas’ shoulders, Alastair raised his eyebrows, amused.

Thomas protested, “Maybe you were reading too much into it!” 

“You thought kissing my hand and asking me to go to your favorite place while saying, and I quote, ‘it would be like Paris again’, would be taken as a platonic invitation?”

He grunted, burying his face in Alastair’s silk-like black hair and pulling him closer. “I feared I would push you away.”

“You’re never going to push me away, Tom. Not anymore.” Thomas’ lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed as Alastair brought his face closer to his. No matter how much time would pass, kissing Alastair Carstairs would always bring butterflies to Thomas Lightwood’s stomach.

They were still tangled in each other’s arms as Thomas mumbled against Alastair’s lips, “I’ve heard theree’ll be an art exhibition in town next weekend. Would you like to go with me?” 

“Like,” Alastair stepped back and blinked twice. “Like on a platonic date?”

“By the Angel, you’ll never let that go, will you?” Thomas asked, indignant. Alastair’s mischievous laugh echoed in his ears and he felt all his fake annoyance melt away. His lover kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Of course I’d like to go with you, eshgham.” Alastair had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Thomas’ mouth. They both sighed as they kissed again, and again, and again. 

Raziel, Thomas would trade the world for moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
